Reference is made to Thai patent number 41173 which discloses an apparatus for creating a swirling flow of fluid comprises a transmission base with an internal cavity to receive the fluid flow from outside via side penetrable hole where a hole side edge is formed. Where in the beginning section of convex curve of the hole side edge has to be the surface with a smallest angle of deviation of the emerging axis of the said penetrable hole, and the said hole side edge has to be the nearest surface to emerging axis of the side penetrable hole to deflect the flow of incoming fluid to the internal cavity of transmission base to flow attaching to the convex curve. It will induce the fluid in the internal cavity to flow to the convex curve resulting in Coanda Effect phenomena, said Coanda Effect will create a laminar flow of fluid along the same plane as an internal surface of transmission base and speed up flow velocity resulting a laminar swirling flow in the internal cavity of the transmission base. A part of the hole side edge can have an elevated insert shoulder to a degree for stacking the attachment to an insert supporting shoulder of another transmission base to stack them higher. The said characteristics of the apparatus for create swirling flow of fluid according to the Thai patent number 41173, the transmission of fluid will generate a constant acceleration of swirling flow in the internal cavity. It is unable to increase the acceleration of swirling flow along the longitudinal internal cavity of the transmission base.